


hold your frame, whisper your name

by FreshBrains



Series: Velvet [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, Loss of Virginity, Multi, POV Allison, Vanilla Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott takes Isaac’s virginity on a hot September afternoon in Allison’s bedroom with the sun shining through the slats in the blinds, sending milky stripes of light over their bare skin.  They didn't plan it; they didn't prepare.  It just happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold your frame, whisper your name

Scott takes Isaac’s virginity on a hot, sunny September afternoon in Allison’s bedroom with the sun shining through the slats in the blinds, sending milky stripes of light over their bare skin. They didn't plan it; they didn't prepare. It just happens.

It is the strangest, sweetest, most wonderful thing that has ever happened in that room.

Allison tries to remember what it felt like to be where Isaac is, to be melted into another person for the first time, but the memory is hazy and admittedly not very pleasant. Contrary to Lydia’s belief, Allison did not lose her virginity to Scott. She always wished she did, not because she was the kind of person to believe virginity was some kind of sacred gift reserved for “that special someone”, but because Scott, to put it bluntly, could fuck like a champion. She actually couldn't imagine having him as her first—he’d have put her in a coma. It would be too much.

“You okay?” Scott asks Isaac in a whisper, their lips millimeters apart; both boys are shaking like they’re freezing. They’re soaked in sweat but Isaac pulls the blankets up around them anyway, still shy when they’re together during the daylight. He’s allowed to have his quirks; they all are. Allison can see the outline of his knees around Scott’s hips through the blankets and it sends a throb of heat through her entire body.

“Perfect,” Isaac answers in a soft laugh, his long fingers threaded through Scott’s hair, tugging gently. “Always perfect with you guys.”

“Allison?” Scott asks, still looking at Isaac, eyes black with arousal and so intense that Isaac buries his face in Scott’s damp shoulder, dodging his gaze.

Allison swallows heavily from her spot next to the bed, sunk into the ratty old armchair that had been moved from house to house ever since she was a kid. She has one foot propped on the bed, purple toenails against the white sheet, and she taps the hard form of Scott’s leg beneath the blankets with her toe. “I’m fine, Scott.” She’s breathing heavy and she knows both boys can hear, but she doesn't care. “Don’t worry about me.”

Scott leans down and kisses Isaac, gentle and sweet at first, just slotting his mouth against Isaac’s like they’re sharing air. But like everything Scott tries hard at, it becomes intense—hard and wet and Isaac moans a little like he’s embarrassed to be embarrassed. Allison knows what his body is doing beneath the blankets; he’s doing that tiny little squirm he does when he’s turned on, like he’s hunching in on himself, and the way Scott groans into the kiss only confirms it. “You’re driving me insane,” he says, and both Allison and Isaac inhale sharply.

“Jesus, Scott,” Isaac laughs, still laughing, nervous but exhilarated, and it makes Allison soar just to hear that happiness in his voice. It doesn't completely edge out the anxiety but it rides alongside it and that’s okay for now.

“You _are_ ,” Scott insists, kissing him quickly, gently, like he can’t bear to be apart from Isaac for even a second, even though by the way Isaac’s wriggling around on the bed, Scott already has two fingers inside of him. “Both of you are. Allison is going to come soon, all because of the way you look, Isaac.”

Allison sits and squirms and wonders how her life became this—this hazy dream of gentle touches and learning bodies and too many hands and not enough skin, this world where three people can work together so perfectly and nothing ever hurts them when they are together.

“Not just Isaac,” Allison teases, breathless, lowering her hand to rub her clit through her yoga pants. “You guys look so good together.” It’s something she’s always noticed, but she never imagined how they’d look tangled up together. And the funny thing is, she can’t really _see_ anything—just two messy bed heads and sloppy grins and bare, gleaming shoulders and the faint shape of two bodies moving against each other under her duvet, but she’s already aching to come.

Scott shifts and there is a moment when both boys stop breathing for a second, just a sliver of a moment, and Allison holds her breath along with them. Isaac’s shoulders dig into the bed, the pillow skewed behind his head, and his mouth is open and smiling in surprise, his eyes squeezed shut. Scott rests his palms on either side of Isaac’s head, elbows nearly buckling, and he leans down and says, just loud enough for Allison to hear, “God, I’m _inside_ you, Isaac.”

Allison bites her lip and comes, squeezing her knees together, and life has never been more amazing.

(Allison’s first sexual partner was Marcus Pooler during her freshman year of high school. Allison doesn't regret it, not really, but she knows they were too young and nervous, too eager to “get it over with,” and it was quick and a little painful and afterwards they didn't talk much. Allison was so caught up in the childish giddiness of no longer being _the virgin_ in her group of friends (she hung out with the tough group at that school, a group of girls who fucked the same dozen or so guys on rotation and laughed about them over stolen beer later) that she gave little thought to the actual pleasure part of sex. She grew up in the era of _The O.C._ and reprinted Judy Blume novels where sex was certainly happening and it was certainly normal, but it was still a little dirty—there was this secret, exciting sort of shame involved that Allison was desperate to feel. She longed for that feeling more than she longed for the actual sex. It took her over a year to realize that sex wasn't supposed to be like that.)

Allison is panting, boneless and not even completely sated, and Scott growls softly into Isaac’s neck. “Can you smell her, Isaac?” His body is rolling into Isaac’s, the blankets rustle.

Isaac nods, licking his lips, anxious more than lascivious. “It’s too—it’s so intense, and I don’t know…” He’s not panicking, but he’s not smiling as much as before, and Allison doesn't like that.

“Isaac, it’s alright. Do whatever feels natural for you,” Allison assures, still trying to catch her breath. “First times never last long.”

“Not gonna lie, I won’t be far behind,” Scott says through his teeth. He reaches beneath the blankets and pulls Isaac’s legs tighter around him; he’s absolutely shaking with control, his muscles tight and bunched at his shoulders. There’s a line of sweat dripping from his hair and down the middle of his back and Allison wants to lick it away, but she won’t join in this time. Not until Isaac is used to the feeling of sharing his body with someone; of opening up all the way and trusting someone to be inside of him without hurting him. 

Then Allison will take them both apart. But not yet.

Isaac twines his arms around Scott’s neck and arches his back. “You can, uh…you can…you know…”

“I can what?” Scott asks, but Allison can tell without seeing his face that he’s smiling like a goofball. 

“Like, harder,” Isaac grits out, distracted and wriggling around; the bed is squeaking gently, but the headboard isn't smacking the wall, so Allison knows Scott is holding back.

Scott goes still for a second before leaning down and pressing a kiss to Isaac’s forehead, so sweet and gentle and so _Scott_ that Allison feels another ache of warmth in her clit and she leans back, presses her foot against the mattress, and watches.

“Tell me if you want me to slow down?” Scott asks, and waits until Isaac nods, biting his lip.

And then the headboard is moving, and Isaac is gasping over and over again like he can’t catch his breath and Scott is _growling_ , the brute, and Allison is groaning and tipping her head back to rest against the plush armchair. She works her hand between her legs to the rhythmic _smack_ of the headboard, to the ceaseless moaning and slick noises (she knows exactly what those noises are) and she wonders if Isaac ever saw himself where he is now, under this amazing boy whose hair is sticking up in all directions, if he ever saw himself getting fucked on his back with their girlfriend watching and getting off.

Isaac cries out and Allison watches in aroused semi-horror as his blunt human nails lick ten trails of fire down Scott’s back and disappear beneath the blankets; Isaac pulls Scott in hard like he’s never letting him go and Allison can practically feel her own hands on Scott’s ass, riding his dick until she has her fill.

“You’re amazing,” Scott says, honest and open, and nobody knows who he’s talking to, but Allison whines and comes again, sore and sensitive. The world spins dark in front of her eyes and her boys are two blurry shapes in front of her; she’s so fucked out but she just listens and looks and takes them in.

Isaac’s eyes flash blue when he comes, and Scott roars out his own orgasm only moments later. The blankets pool around their waists and Allison sees Isaac’s feet peeking out near the bottom of the bed. They’re a mess, everyone is panting into the hot room like overheated dogs, it smells stuffy and stale and exactly what a room would smell like after three teenagers had a collective orgasm.

Allison pulls herself together and slides off her leggings, throwing them into the laundry basket. Her underwear is sticky and slightly clammy, and it’s unpleasant, but she just sits back down on the armchair and looks at Isaac and Scott.

They’re doing their wolf-speak. They’re close enough as pack that they don’t have to talk to each other like humans, they sometimes just get these funny looks on their faces and get real close and their lips are moving, but just barely, like they’re mumbling to themselves. Scott has his face buried in the crook of Isaac’s neck, murmuring low and soft, and Isaac’s arms are wrapped around Scott, still clinging for dear life. The room is so quiet.

Allison into the chair and waits, because it is alright when two of them have private moments. It’s alright that she and Scott have movie dates or that he and Isaac play lacrosse together or that Allison and Isaac go to the shooting range. And it will be alright when Allison and Isaac have sex for the first time—maybe Scott will be there and maybe he won’t, and that’s fine.

Scott peels himself away from Isaac and Allison sees him discreetly tie off the condom before chucking it into the trash.

“You’re lucky you have good aim,” Allison laughs, closing her eyes. Isaac laughs too, but his face is a little red, and he has an arm thrown over his eyes. He’s curling in on himself again.

“Isaac, are you okay?” Allison asks, moving slowly to sit at the edge of the bed. Isaac nods, and Scott sits on the other side.

“Hurts a little,” Isaac says. “Is that normal?”

Allison nods. “It’s different for girls, of course, but it’s still new. It’ll get easier, I promise.”

Isaac pulls his arm away and he’s crying a little, his cheeks damp. Scott immediately sits up in alarm, his eyes wide, but Allison just squeezes Isaac’s hand.

“I cried too, my first time,” she says. “I wasn't sad, it was just…”

“Intense,” Isaac says, letting himself smile a little. “I feel like I just got off stage or something. I’m beat.”

That is one of those moments when Allison _gets_ Isaac, she truly understands who Isaac is. He’s a werewolf, a survivor, a damn good fighter and an animal lover and an orphan, he’s shit at video games but really good at skateboarding, sometimes he’s really tough but he can also be a huge softie, but at that moment, he’s a boy who just lost his virginity.

And that’s always a little scary. It’s alright.

Allison leans down and kisses Isaac; his lips are swollen from Scott’s kisses so she’s gentle. He returns it, even though he’s exhausted, and whispers, “I’m glad you’re here with us.”

“Me too,” Scott says, brushing Allison’s hair back. They share a look and Allison knows she’s in it for the long haul with these two, and it’s a great feeling.

She stands up, her legs a little wobbly. “I’m going to get us something to eat. Any requests?”

“Grilled cheese!” Scott answers enthusiastically at the same time Isaac mumbles “Pop-Tarts,” and Allison smiles as she walks into the hallway. The bed creaks and she hears Scott speak quietly to Isaac; he’s telling him how wonderful he is, how great he was, how much he loves them both. Allison feels like things will change, but not like how they changed with Marcus Pooler freshman year—it’s the kind of change she welcomes. They did something together that was just for them, and it worked. It was amazing.

And in a way, it’s the first time for all of them.

Allison wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Kink Bingo entry of the year, ladies and gents! Title from _Velvet Elvis_ by Alex Winston.


End file.
